


I'll Paint the Universe on Your Skin

by Tiikeria



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Artist Ryan, M/M, Sequel to Draw Me Like One of Your British Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s only fitting to have the universe painted on my world.” <i>[Sequel to "Draw Me Like One of Your British Boys"]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Paint the Universe on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT I’M WRITING ACTUAL FICS WAT? Yes, I wrote a thing. I’m sick, so this is probs awful. I don’t care. I needed more Artist Ryan in my life. Enjoy these adorable nerds.

Twelve months. Twelve amazing, sometimes frustrating, months since Gavin had discovered his secret - definitely not safe for work - art stash. Twelve months since Gavin “commissioned” the drawing of their first kiss. Twelve months since their first date that night.

God, it didn’t seem like that long ago he was hiding his artwork from everyone. Now, well, not much had changed. Gavin was still the only one who knew about his hobby, but he now wasn’t the only one receiving the artworks. Gavin had prodded him into drawing one of Team Lads that Michael and Ray eagerly put up between their monitors, citing Gavin’s plastered section of wall as their motive for moving the drawing. Next came a few of Team Gents, GTA-style, which Geoff stole for his wall. 

Slowly, the office was starting to have quite a few works by a certain Georgian all over the place, and Ryan, well, he felt a bit embarrassed, to say the least. Pleased, but still a bit bashful. After all, no one was even supposed to know about his little passion for doodles. The pride that shone in Gavin’s eyes, though, when the guys would fight over who got to have the newest found drawing was something he would never tire of.

Of course, Gavin still kept the vast majority of drawings, either making room on his ever full wall, or placing them in “Lovely Ryan’s Lovely Drawings Vol. 2” - the first had filled quite nicely within a few months. Then, of course, were the commissions he would receive from his lover, many that either made him blush profusely or laugh deeply. 

Seriously, who knew Gavin Free had such a dirty, _dirty_ mind?

Ryan’s favorites, though, were ones where he could sketch Gavin without him noticing; trying to capture the man he had come to love so much permanently on the weighted pages in various mediums, from pencil to pen to pastel to charcoal.

An idea had been brewing in the back of his mind for a bit, though, and, after seeing one too many photo compilations of it, he knew, just knew, he would have to try.

He wanted to make Gavin his canvas, hopefully painting something beautiful on, well, something beautiful. God, he was in deep, wasn’t he?

“What are you planning, love?” a raised eyebrow and a small, confused smile graced Gavin’s lips as Ryan led him into his small, comfortable bedroom, “Should I be getting undressed?”

“Nah,” Ryan chuckled softly, kissing his Brit’s forehead in a bit of a peace offering, “Just your shirt, actually. And lay down on your stomach, please? I wanna try something,” a pause, and a nervous bite of his lip, “that is…if you want to?”

Gavin quietly pulled off the t-shirt, revealing his lithe form, the muscles he hid away from everyone but Ryan, before settling on the bed, head resting on his crossed arms, “I dunno what you’re up to, Ryan, but I trust you. As long as you’re not about to cover me in wet bread, yeah?”

Another laugh as Ryan grabbed his supplies, hiding them from Gavin’s view, settling the small utility box filled with acrylics and brushes (a gift from Gavin himself, eager to help his boyfriend expand his abilities), “No wet bread, I promise. And no garbage, either.”

A companionable silence fell over the two as Ryan settled on the bed with Gavin, straddling the smaller man’s body, making sure he wasn’t uncomfortable before picking out some colors: a mix of greens, blues, purples and yellows. White and black joined the pile before he was satisfied. 

He started with one of the lighter blues, taking a medium sized flat brush and running the soft bristles through the paint. With a soft breath, he brought the instrument to Gavin’s skin, feeling the man below him start at the coolness suddenly being pressed into his smooth back; Gavin peeked back, curiosity sparked in his green eyes. Ryan offered a warm smile in return, letting Gavin get used to the substance.

“Ry…is that…paint? Are you painting on my back?”

“Is that an issue?” he offered back, continuing his slow swipes, knowing exactly where he wanted this to go, slowly slipping into the methodical relaxation that drawing and painting offered him.

Gavin seemed to consider this for a moment before humming, “Nah. Kinda tickles, though.”

“Well, don’t move. I wanna make this look good.”

“It’ll look good no matter what.”

Ryan shook his head, his smile turning fond as he switched colors, adding in a bit of a royal purple, slowly mixing the various colors he had chosen into swirls, mesmerizing as he had hoped. 

He was startled when Gavin let out the first contented coo, his eyes closed and face relaxed, almost as if the motions of the brushes sliding across his skin were putting him to sleep. 

The coos continued, soft and pleased, Gavin’s breathing settling into a slow rhythm, Ryan’s own breathing matching as he continued his artwork along the tan expanse that was his new favorite canvas. Purples swirled with greens swirled with blues fading into black, white speckles shining across the colors.

A final few strokes and a soft kiss to the back of his next stirred Gavin from his light doze, peeking up at his lover once more, sleepily content gaze being met with a soft laugh, Ryan’s paint stained fingers running down along Gavin’s arms, eliciting another happy coo from the foreigner.

“There. Done. Though it’s definitely not as beautiful as you,” he would never tire of making Gavin blush, watching the pink flush move from his cheeks down to his shoulders, “Then again, I don’t think there’s anything that is.”

“God, you’re a bloody sap,” a small, teasing grin was offered as Ryan pretended to pout, “Good thing I love it.”

“You better love it. You’re stuck with it.”

“I think I can live with that,” his grin became wider as he pulled Ryan down to join their lips in a messy kiss, pulling away long enough to murmur, “So, when do I get to see what’s on my back, love?”

“As soon as I’m done kissing you, I’ll take a picture.”

Gavin huffed out a laugh once more, allowing his older lover to capture his lips again, basking in the quiet calmness that had settled in the room. True to his word, a moment later, Ryan pulled back, grabbing his phone with another peck to Gavin’s cheek, snapping a few pictures of the artwork adorning his back, “There. Take a look.”

He wasn’t expecting to be confronted by the universe when he gazed at the photos, the colors swirled together like an aurora arching across the sky, stars dancing across his skin; once again, he found himself stunned by the hidden talent Ryan kept locked away, “Jesus, Ry…”

“Do you like it?” the question came out almost like a child offering their crush a gift, that hesitantly bashful smile greeting him when he looked up, disbelieving that Ryan would even have to ask; it was in his nature, though, as Gavin had discovered. Ryan had a need to be reassured, to be praised; though he was excellent at hiding it in most cases, he had started lowering those barriers for Gavin, allowing him to see even more of the man he had chosen.

“Do I like it? Ryan…it’s amazing! Hell, if this is what you’re gonna do, you can paint on me any time you like.”

Ryan’s giggle would never not be adorable, he decided as he pulled Ryan down to rest next to him, fingers carding though the silky, sandy strands, “How did I get so lucky?” 

“You?” disbelief raised one of Ryan’s eyebrows, the infamous expression being directed at his boyfriend, “How did _I_?”

“You seduced me with artwork.”

“I didn’t know you were turned on by art, Gavin.”

His grin turned wicked, “I am when you’re drawing it. And I’m not the only one, Mr. Secret Book of Porn.”

“Hey, that was _not_ my fault. That was all yours,” denial was the best. Gavin sputtered, laughing, Ryan’s grin widening, “That’s my story.”

“Right. Whatever you say, love,” he rested his head on Ryan’s arm, still very unwilling to move, his muscles lax from the gentle massage of the painting, “Why stars?”

“Hmm?”

“Why stars on my back?”

“Because,” he hummed softly, “It’s only fitting to have the universe painted on my world.”

Gavin swore he would never get used to Ryan the Romantic Guy, as Michael had deemed it, four months into their relationship, the older man surprising him with just how sweet he could be, “Love you, Ryan.”

“Love you, too, Gavin.”


End file.
